Asea
}} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = |modelname = asea (Standard variant) asea2 (Snow variant) |handlingname = ASEA |textlabelname = ASEA |roadspawn = asea No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version) Parked (Enhanced version) (Enhanced version) asea2 No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 70 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = asea asea2 |roadspawnlicense = asea Standard White - 100% asea2 North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Asea (pronounced Ah-SAY-uh) is a compact four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Asea features a tall, narrow body that is significantly inspired from the second generation (also known as Holden Barina in Australia and Chevrolet Lova in Asia), as well as the , with frontal influences from both and Dacia/Renault Logan 2013 and the rear from the first generation Dacia Logan with a high rear decklid. Its rear is similar to a , with the tail lights resembling the . The overall shape and rear of the Asea bears some resemblance to a . In terms of main aesthetics, the grille is situated in the high-center of the front and the Declasse badge in the center. The side has character lines mainly on the front doors, with the wheel wells bulging slightly to the outside. The hood bulges upwards lightly, and increases in height as it gets to the windshield. The other character line spans the entire length of the car, until it gets to the rear effortlessly. The license plate is situated under the trunk lid. The vehicle has many tuner modification options and sticker bomb options in some part of the car, hinting that this car is much more suitable for youngsters and hipsters in San Andreas. In closer inspection of the interior, the player can see a digital clock near the windshield. The Asea uses Presidente light textures. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Snow= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Asea appears to have a lot more brake-horsepower than its larger counterpart, the Premier. It is powered by a V8-cover engine, coupled to what sounds to be a 5-speed manual gearbox. Being a front wheel drive vehicle, it has incredible capabilities to make maneuvers such as J-Turns and U-Turns, which a normal RWD vehicle would potentially struggle at. The power from the vehicle can be seen majorly when setting off quickly, a notable amount of wheel-spin will reveal the car's power, but also shows the car's traction is minimal, compared to the Premier. Deformation is rather average for a car of its size; the car tends to show slight deformation after 3 - 5 frontal crashes, though the crumple zones of the vehicle don't pose a threat the vehicle's handling or turning line, seen as the crumple zones appear around the front / rear bumpers and greenhouse area. Overall, the car is a good pick for an average sedan, given its high power output, superb handling and average capabilities, however the car proves to fall on traction and braking, mostly because of the front-wheel drivetrain. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = Asea-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Asea-GTAV-Stickerbomb-Front.png|A stickerbomb Asea. (Rear quarter view). Asea-GTAV-Stickerbomb.png|Stickerbomb texture. Asea-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Asea on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Asea-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Asea on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A snow variant of the Asea (named as Asea2 in the game's internal files) appears in the game for the purpose of appearing in the mission Bury the Hatchet (when playing as Michael). This variant is almost identical to the normal one, but heavily covered in snow and bearing North Yankton plates. This variant is also fitted with tire chains to improve control over snowy surfaces (even though it is only an aesthetic feature). Asea2-GTAV-front.png|A snow covered variant of the Asea in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Asea2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The snow variant of the Asea on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Abigail Mathers owns a grey Asea, as seen in What Lies Beneath. *Lester Crest owns a blue Asea, as seen in the Scope Out set-up mission for The Fleeca Job and in The Bogdan Problem Asea_GTAO_Lesters.png|Lester's Asea. Locations The Asea is one of the rarest vehicles in the original version of Grand Theft Auto V, but appears on the streets in the enhanced version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *At the end of What Lies Beneath (Strangers and Freaks). It is available at the docks parking lot when the player approaches Abigail Mathers after collecting all of the submarine parts. *Can be found on the streets of Mission Row, Strawberry and Pillbox Hill (enhanced version only). *The Snow variant is exclusively used during the mission Bury the Hatchet. The player is unable to keep the vehicle after the mission without the use of Modifications or Savegame editing. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *In the tutorial race "Mall Or Nothing" the Asea is one of the selectable vehicles. If the player wins, the Asea can be kept. *Available for $12,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos after The Business Update. * Sometimes spawns in Mission Row, Strawberry and Pillbox Hill (enhanced version only). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Asea sells for $1,200 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Asea are Soulwax FM and FlyLo FM. *The Asea, along with the Benefactor Panto, have stickerbomb modifications available, hinting at the trend most commonly used by youngsters. **The Stickerbomb options have stickers such as Atomic and Terroil, but also have those of Maibatsu and Karin, even though this is a Declasse vehicle. *The real-life Chevrolet Aveo, which the Asea is based on, is one of the best-selling Chevrolet cars in most developing countries around the world, particularly in East Asia and Latin America. **Its spelling is similar to , only without the 'N'. This might be a reference to Chevrolet Aveo's popularity in Southeast Asia. **Asea and Aveo both sound phonetically similar. They both have the vowels A and E along with the same number of syllables. *It is possible that the Asea is the successor to the Premier, as the Premier is mentioned to have been discontinued in 2010. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Like some vehicles in GTA V, the car has two seams defining where the front and rear bumpers should split if shot or damaged. The bumpers actually split from the lower seams. *In the original version, the steering wheel features a Declasse badge. However, in the enhanced version, it has a blank steering wheel. *If the player uses the Rockstar Editor and positions the camera inside the engine, they will notice a square with the Stickerbomb textures on it, centralised in the engine. *Oddly, despite being in a front engine, front wheel drive layout, the engine cover is laid longitudinally, which is a very odd choice of layout, as a traversal layout would make much more sense. The engine block itself, however, is laid longitudinally, like every other vehicle. See Also *Premier - Similar sedan also manufactured by Declasse. Navigation }} de:Asea (V) es:Asea ru:Asea pt:Asea Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class